A group of cell and developmental biologists requests funds for a shared facility for deconvolution microscopy. The aim of the proposal is to provide a state-of-the-art system in which microscope, deconvolution software, computer, cameras, and environmental chamber are integrated for optimal imaging of subcellular structures in a variety of organisms. The facility is planned to provide capability for time-lapse study of live cells as well as fixed cells. FRAP capability is requested for studies of the dynamics of proteins in cells expressing GFP- tagged proteins. The applicants routinely use confocal microscopy, but for some aspects of their studies, the increased signal-to-noise possible with deconvolution will allow detection of experimental details not feasible with confocal images of their specimens. A deconvolution microscope system would open up exciting new possibilities for all of these biologists. [unreadable] [unreadable]